


Altre duemila volte

by Grigoriweasley



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Break Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: I pensieri di Nico dopo l'allontanamento da Marti nella s4.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Altre duemila volte

Stai sdraiato sul letto ad occhi chiusi, ma non dormi.   
Non ci riesci.   
Senti la voce preoccupata di tua madre che ti chiede se ti va di mangiare qualcosa; senti la tua voce rispondere, per l’ennesima volta, con una negazione.   
Percepisci il suo sospiro apprensivo quando si allontana dalla porta.   
Sai che sta in pensiero per te, che si sta davvero sforzando di aiutarti e farti stare meglio, ma non è la persona adatta.

Nessuno lo è, in verità. Perché l’unica persona che potrebbe farti stare meglio è proprio la causa stessa del tuo dolore. 

Ripensi a lui –del resto, è il tuo pensiero fisso- e le lacrime cominciano senza preavviso a solcare le tue guance. 

Sono giorni che non vi parlate. Non una chiamata, né un messaggio. Lui ha completamente tagliato i ponti. 

-E’ colpa tua- ti dice la tua mente, e tu ti convinci che sia davvero così. 

Sei tu, in fondo, che non gli hai mai confessato il tuo segreto. L’ennesimo segreto, pensi amaramente. 

L’hai sempre saputo che avrebbe reagito in questo modo: è una reazione naturale, umana, non puoi fargliene una colpa. 

La colpa è solo tua. Avresti dovuto dirgli subito di Luai, avresti dovuto confidarti. Ma hai avuto paura. Come sempre. Questa morsa serrata alla gola, questo nodo allo stomaco che ti ha impedito di dire la verità al ragazzo che ami e che adesso, sicuramente, ti porterà a perderlo. 

Perché il nocciolo della questione è tutto qua: per Luai avevi preso una sbandata, di Marti sei innamorato. 

Se solo lui potesse capire tutto questo, se solo potesse rendersene conto… Ma non lo fa, perché tu non gli hai detto nulla. Invece, hai rovinato tutto. 

Lasci che le lacrime amare scendano giù lungo il tuo viso e si depositino sul cuscino, sul quale c’è ancora –debole- una traccia del suo odore. Prendi un respiro tremante e ti abbandoni al suono della canzone che stai ascoltando, che –guarda caso- sembra leggerti dentro ed esprimere in musica tutto ciò che stai provando in questo momento. 

“Vorrei provare a non amare la tua faccia, ma è come non portare gente ad una festa” 

Impossibile non amare la faccia di Marti. E’ stata la prima cosa che ti ha fatto innamorare di lui. Quel visino dolce, da cerbiatto spaurito. Quello sguardo tenero, pieno di amore –che riserva a te e a te soltanto- che quando vuole diventa poi giocoso e furbo. -Bambi maniaco- ti viene in mente il bizzarro soprannome con cui ultimamente lo chiami. O meglio, lo chiamavi. Lui ti ripeteva più volte di smetterla, ma tu sai che sotto sotto gli piaceva. Lo conosci così bene, eppure hai sempre voglia di scoprire cose nuove su di lui. Ora to fa strano parlare di Marti al passato, come se non fosse più una parte integrante di te. Sarà difficilissimo farci l’abitudine. 

“Vorrei scordarmi per un giorno di me stesso” 

Quante volte ci hai provato. A chiudere gli occhi, liberare la mente e resettare tutto. Ricominciare da capo, rimetterti a nuovo: via le paure, via la sofferenza, via il tuo disturbo. Quanto vorresti svegliarti un giorno e ritrovarti libero, finalmente privo di queste maledette catene, invisibili all’esterno, che dentro di te scatenano una vera e propria tempesta. Quanto ti piacerebbe alzarti la mattina e sentirti appagato, felice; senza più dubbi né incertezze. Senza nessun “ma”. Nei momenti in cui Marti è –era- con te, era facile per te provare questa sensazione di felicità. Non era mai assoluta, definitiva; certi giorni sono più difficili di altri. Ma con Marti hai imparato ad aprirti, a lasciare che le persone che ami –e che ti amano- ti stiano accanto, senza sentirti un peso. Quanto era bella quella sensazione. Adesso, senza di lui, hai l’impressione di essere tornato indietro. Ti sembra quasi di essere precipitato nuovamente in quell’abisso scuro e senza fondo dove ti senti perseguitato da mostri terribili- i tuoi pensieri. 

“Potremmo anche restare qui in silenzio mentre brucia lento e non pensarci più” 

Ti basterebbe solo questo. Avere Marti disteso accanto a te, senza parlare, senza nemmeno sfiorarvi. La sua presenza soltanto ti farebbe stare meglio. Perché vi basta solo uno sguardo per capirvi alla perfezione…Non avreste bisogno delle parole, che a volte possono risultare dolorose o superflue. Lascereste che il dolore e le incomprensioni scivolassero via a poco a poco, senza nessun aiuto, fino a scomparire del tutto. E funzionerebbe, perché nonostante tutto sareste insieme. Tu e lui. Da sempre e per sempre. E’ il tuo cuore che ti assicura questo, e tu sai che ha ragione. 

“Potremmo anche lasciare la paura, chiuderemo gli occhi per saltare giù” 

Entrambi, nel corso del vostro amore, avete avuto paura. Paura degli altri e di voi stessi. Delle vostre sensazioni, delle vostre incomprensioni, delle vostre reazioni. Avete però imparato che insieme riuscite –non ad eliminare la paura- ma a domarla, ad evitare che essa vi sopraffaccia e vi travolga. E adesso vorresti che lui fosse accanto a te, sul letto, ad occhi chiusi, ad ascoltare questa stessa canzone: vorresti che fosse pronto a compiere questo salto con te, ad avventurarsi verso un nuovo giorno, che chissà cosa porterà. L’idea ti spaventa, come ha sempre fatto. Poi ti vengono in mente delle parole –le sue. -Godiamoci questa cosa. Minuto per minuto- Ha sempre avuto ragione. 

“Ho bisogno di perderti, per venirti a cercare Altre duemila volte Anche se ora sei distante” 

Marti è distante adesso, distante anni luce da te. L’hai perso, e forse per ritrovarlo hai bisogno di ritrovare anche un po’ te stesso. L’hai già perso in passato, ti sei comportato da egoista: anche se quest’egoismo non era altro che un meccanismo di difesa per te. Avevi capito che ti stavi innamorando veramente di Marti, e non volevi che soffrisse. Non volevi essere un fardello, una preoccupazione in più sulle sue spalle già troppo curve. Non volevi fargli del male, ma hai finito per ferirlo ancor di più. 

L’hai perso, ma ogni volta sei tornato a cercarlo e l’hai ritrovato. Non importa quanto sia stato difficile, quanto abbia fatto soffrire te e lui; l’hai sempre ritrovato. Non importa quante volte sia sembrato assurdo o impossibile; le vostre anime hanno sempre trovato la strada per tornare insieme. L’hai ritrovato sempre, e lo farai anche questa volta. 

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera! dunque, questa fic mi frullava in testa già da un po' e finalmente oggi pomeriggio sono riuscita a scriverla. E' naturalmente ispirata a "Duemila volte" di Mengoni, canzone che mi fa emozionare moltissimo e a cui sono molto legata. Le parole di questa canzone mi hanno fatta pensare a Nico, alla sua reazione e ai suoi pensieri dopo il litigio con Marti nella quarta stagione, e questo è il risultato. Come sempre, le vostre opinioni sono sempre benaccette. spero vi piaccia!


End file.
